Can't get enough?
by WTFChocobos
Summary: It seems Sora just can't get enough. Sequel to 'Supposed to be a kid's game'. OcxSora.


A/N: Thanks for the reviews on my story of Supposed to be a kid's game

A/N: Thanks for the reviews on my story of Supposed to be a kid's game. That was my first lemon with lots of lemon in it. And for the people that asked me who Minzuki was, he's just a hot character I made up. And Reu is supposed to be his twine brother, but they look nothing alike. I'm putting him in this sequel. Enjoy!

--

It had been a week since that incident at the sleep over and Minzuki had been trying to forget about it. But Yazoo and Reno kept hitting on him and reminding him of it. But luckily his boyfriend, Demyx, would come to the rescue. And after that little 'incident', he slept through the whole week end.

He sighed as he sat down next to his twine brother, Reu, who was fast asleep on his desk. Even though they're twines, they look nothing alike. Reu had short white hair with light gray eyes, a black tattoo running across them, making him look like a raccoon. He had pail white skin with a few piercings in each ear, and has a nose ring and lip ring.

Right now he's wearing black baggy shorts with a white muscle shirt, showing off the tattoo on his forearm. He looked like a total punk, but he really isn't. He's kind hearted and always sticks up for people, even nerds (nerds are cool!).

Minzuki slapped him across the head, making Reu jerk up and falling out of his seat, bumping his head against the desk behind him (how does that happen?).

"Shit man, are you alright?" Minzuki tried to contain a laugh by biting his lip as Reu sat back down, rubbing his head. Reu turned to glare at him. Minzuki couldn't hold it any more and burst out laughing.

The students that were there early like them, turned to see what was going on. Minzuki was practically almost rolling on the floor. "Oh my God! You should've seen your face!" Minzuki laughed out before wincing in pain for laughing so hard. "Ow…"

He sat back down, holding his sides, trying to stop giggling. "That's what you get for almost making me get a concussion." Reu pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Minzuki ruffled his hair just as the science teacher came in.

"Sorry, I didn't know that would happen." Minzuki whispered, receiving another glare from Reu.

"You better make it up to me with some home made cheese cake." He turned his head towards the teacher, indicating that their conversation was over.

Minzuki sighed, taking out a note pad and pencil.

--

_It's been a week since that happened and why am I still thinking about it? _Sora thought as he made his way to music class. _I would like to do that again, except alone with him. _He groaned and pushed passed the doors to the music room, which looked like a small version of the auditorium.

_Maybe I could ask him._ He hit himself at that thought, _bad thoughts, bad thoughts. I have a boyfriend and so does he. I can't do that._ He sighed, sitting next to his friend Kire. _But he was so gentle. And the kiss was amazing!_

"Penny for thoughts?" Sora snapped out of his thoughts to look at Kire.

"Ya. Got a lot of things on my mind."

"Care to share?" Sora shook his head and said a quiet no before taking out his flute out of its casing. "Aw, why not?" She whined, taking out her flute also.

"It's just something I rather not talk about." He cut off the conversation and started to play his flute.

--

School was out and Sora was pushing his way through the crowds of people to get home. _Too bad Riku's sick to walk me home,_ he thought. He was so amused in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person running his direction (clearly not paying attention either) until they collided.

He lost his footing and fell on his ass on the wet grass. "Crap. Sorry." Said a familiar voice. Sora looked up to see Minzuki standing over him, a hand held out to him. He grabbed it and the wolf helped him up. "Whelp, gotta go." Minzuki said about to turn around until a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Is there something I could for ya, Sora?" He asked, a little concerned by the way Sora was acting. Sora blushed in embarrassment.

"I wanted to thank you for last week for being gentle with me." His comment made Minzuki blush a faint pink. He smiled, cupping Sora's blushing cheek.

"Of course. I would never hurt you or any of my friends." He kissed his forehead, making the brunette's blush deepen. "You're like a little brother to me." Sora smiled at the comment.

"I had a great time. And I was thinking… maybe we could do it again, but just me and you." Sora looked away to his growing blush.

"Sora," the wolf sighed, "you know we can't do that. It'll be like we're cheating behind our boyfriend's back. I love Demyx and I know you love Riku." He swung an arm around Sora's shoulders, making the brunette lean against him. Sora bowed his head in shame.

"But maybe just this one time." Sora's head snapped up after he said this. "Demyx is going out to dinner with his family tonight and Reu just told me a minute ago that he's going on a date with Vincent and my mom and sister are going out to do girl stuff. I'm gonna be pretty lonely, so I guess for this one night."

The wolf led Sora to his motorcycle and hopped on, Sora behind him, wrapping his arms around the older man.Shivers ran down the younger boy's back at the thought of what was going to happen later tonight.

--

An hour later, Sora found himself on his side on the wolf's bed, his back against Minzuki's chest and one leg over the older man's. He groaned in pain as Minzuki slid into him. The wolf kissed his shoulder in an apology, gripping the boy's erection and softly rubbed up and down with one hand and gripping the boy's hip with the other.

When the wolf was fully seated, he waited for Sora to adjust, kissing the boy's shoulder, neck, and lips. When Sora gave a quiet ok, he gently and slowly pulled half way out before going back in. Sora groaned in pain for several thrusts but soon screamed in pleasure when his prostrate was struck.

"M-Minzuki… do that again." He breathed. Minzuki changed his position to hit against Sora's g-spot every time. "Ah! F-faster!" And who was to disobey a sexy command?Minzuki sped up slightly, moaning at the boy's tightness.

"…Sora." The wolf breathed, enjoying the moans and pants coming from the young boy. Sora reached an arm behind Minzuki's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. For some reason, it felt like they were making love to one another.

"I-I gonna cum!" Sora screeched, breaking out of the kiss. After a few thrusts, he came with a sexy cry. But Minzuki had not cum yet. _He must be good at keeping control, _Sora mused as Minzuki kept thrusting into him.

Finally when Sora came again for the second time that day, Minzuki followed right after and it was powerful one too, making Sora cum a third time (when did he get hard again?). Gently, the wolf pulled out and Sora turned around to lie on his chest, both covered in sweat and semen.

"Don't tell anyone about this, ok?" Minzuki asked, kissing the top of the brunette's head.

"Promise." Sora mumbled back, about to fall asleep. But they were interrupted with someone yelling,

"Guys, we're back!"

"Shit."

The fricking end

--

Finished! Me hopes you liky. I had a fricken headache when I typed this, but I had nothing better to do so I typed it up just for yous. So you better like it! Review!


End file.
